It is well known that after feeding an infant or a young baby with liquids, the baby is often placed at the caregiver's shoulders and “burped.” It is common for the baby to regurgitate a portion of the liquid and whatever else is in the child's stomach. The caregiver will normally wear a burp cloth or other shoulder-supported article to avoid soiling the caregiver's underlying garments.
One of the main difficulties with existing burp cloths known in the prior art is that they slip from the shoulder area and seldom cover the caregiver's upper arm, e.g., the bicep region. While many attempts have been made to improve these burp cloths, including providing cloths that are made of water-proof materials, that may be disposable, that incorporate multiple layers of fabric, and the like, the problem of slippage continues to be bothersome.
The following is a listing of some prior attempts to solve these problems: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,727,239; 2,793,367; 2,955,293; 4,050,099; 4,285,067; 5,802,610; 6,028,241; and 7,316,035.